A Strong Alliance
by Astarea
Summary: There is trouble brewing, and not just any trouble. The demigods have just defeated Gaea, and are looking forward to a time of peace. That is, until the Avengers show up and request their help in facing a rising enemy that could potentially destroy earth completely.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! Welcome to my newest crossover! **

**I know I still haven't finished my other yet, so if you were one of the people who have read it and were possibly waiting for the next chapter, please don't worry. Having hit a major writers block, I decided that the only way to move forward was to move back, so I am revising the chapters that i have written so far to better suit the needs of the story. It might take some time, but I will finish it eventually and hopefully it will even better than before!**

**Back to this story, I hope you all enjoy it, and I am sorry for all of this extra text at the top that you probably don't care about. With that, and a disclaimer that ****_I don't own either Percy or the Avengers_****, feel free to read!**

~ Chapter 1 ~

**Tony Stark**

Sighing, I glance at the clock on the wall, and glare at The God of Thunder. "For goodness sake, Thor. What gives you the idea that I wanted to be woken up at 3 am? This could even be considered offensive to some religions. There better be a good reason for this..." I grumble as I grab a cup of coffee that JARVIS had made at my request. Sipping the bitter liquid, I watched as the god stood solemnly by the counter, waiting for him to explain.

"It is a matter of upmost importance, Man of Iron. I fear that if I am correct about what is about to happen, then all of the worlds will be in grave peril. The Avengers won't even stand a chance," the blond haired god said gravely. I felt a chill run up my spine, and set my cup down, trying to comprehend what the Avenger had said.  
"You are pulling my leg, right? There is no force that the Avengers can't handle. I mean, we are the Avengers: Earth's mightiest heroes," I argued, but felt myself trail off as I watched his already serious face, darken. I was about to propose that we upgrade, or do something equally Stark-ish, when he spoke again.

"No. Not even if all of our Asgard warriors were to team up with the Avengers, our chances would still be slim indeed," Thor added, causing me to sit down on one of the bar stools heavily.

I couldn't even think of my usual snappy remark to counteract the grim feeling that was sweeping over me. "So, basically what you are saying is that there is no possible way to stop whatever this is. And that Earth and everyone on it are doomed," I said, trying to wrap my mind around the thought that something could be so powerful and evil.  
Thor shook his head lightly in reply, and at my confused look, he spoke up. "No, what I am saying is that if we want to have any chance at beating this foe, we will need some strong allies. My father, Odin, has sent me here to negotiate with them," the god said, his words ringing through the room ominously. The fact that the earth was not doomed completely was enough to counteract that feeling however.

"I still don't see what this has to do with waking me up at three in the morning," I began, trying to figure out what had Thor so worked up. It was almost like he was nervous, oh wait. That's why, he wanted backup. "I'll call the team," I mumbled as I stalked off to my office.

Thirty minutes later, all of the Avengers were assembled in the living room of Stark Tower. The only thing keeping the members from crawling back in bed, was the tense feeling in the air. I was currently sitting lazily in one of the chairs, glaring at the God of Thunder. Speaking of the guy, Thor was pacing at the back of the room, and the constant motion was driving me crazy, so I decided to shift my glare to someone else. The Black Widow was sitting a little ways away from Thor. Her gaze was constantly shifting, and it appeared as if she was trying to figure out the problem at hand. Steve, aka Captain America was in a chair across from me, and to the looks of it, he was analyzing the room as well. Turning my attention from him, I looked at the remaining two people in the room. Banner and Clint were quietly whispering, and occasionally glancing back at Thor.

They quickly stopped however, when the god stopped pacing. Once he had everyone's attention, he moved to the front of the room. "I assume you all were told why you are here. I felt that it was pertinent that you all had a basic understanding of who we are going to meet with tomorrow. They are something akin to legends on Asgard. Parents often tell stories of them and their bravery to their children. Humans do so as well, but the ones they mention are from ancient times. But, first things first, what do you know of the greek gods?"

This was met with confused stares. "Uh, you mean the myths about Zeus and Hades and stuff? What does that have to do with this? They are just myths!" I said indignantly, and as I did so, I heard a crack of thunder in the sky. Thor shook his head, and shot me a glare that told me I should probably tread lightly. I shrugged and opened my mouth to go on, when I was interrupted by Rogers.

"So the Greek gods are real. Are they who we are meeting with? Does this enemy have anything to do with them?" Steve asked thoughtfully. Thor waited to answer while we all processed this possibility.

When he finally did, he said "Yes. Just like I am real, so are they. They are different from Asgardians though. Unlike us they are real gods, not just viewed as gods by the people of Earth. They are immensely powerful immortal beings that live on this earth. Powerful enough to hide themselves from mortal's view, and unlike us, were able to stay on Earth. They have been in existence far longer than I have. And everything in the myths about Greek mythology is true. Especially the myths about demigods." He paused, giving us time to think this over. I couldn't wrap my mind around it. It was to busy reeling and trying to make this whole thing scientific and logical. It seemed impossible, and part of my mind was saying that it was magic. I quickly smushed that part down, refusing to accept it. Magic was only science that we haven't figured out yet. After repeating that in my head a few times, I looked over at the rest of the team. The only one who didn't seemed that shocked by this aside from Thor himself, was Clint. Strange, I stared at him curiously until Thor spoke up once more.

"As the gods themselves have to follow their ancient rules, they will not be the ones we are going to meet," he said, looking at Steve. "We will be meeting with three of their demigod children. I don't know which ones, but I do have a guess. I have already spoken to Fury, and we are going to offer them a spot on this team. If we can get them as our allies, then they might be able to convince the Romans to help our cause as well, considering they are actually in somewhat of a truce for the first time in history," he said pausing again. I had been watching Clint while Thor spoke, and the only time he seemed surprised was when Thor mentioned the truce. I couldn't focus on this fact though, as I was still repeating the phrase that had become my motto the first time I had encountered 'magic'.

This time Bruce spoke up, "So the Roman gods are real too? That means the Romans you mentioned are Roman demigods, right? Why can't we offer them a spot on the team for their help?"

Thor nodded, and replied, "Yes, but they are the same gods as the Greeks, they just have different personalities. We can't offer for them to join the Avengers, because they have fierce loyalties to the Legion, and would become offended and refuse to help. As for this threat, I don't know to much. Only that Loki and some minor Greek goddess have been working together to summon something horrible beyond belief. Hopefully this meeting will give us more of an insight on what we are up against. Any questions?" He asked as he finished, and was met with a short silence before everyone started talking at once.  
Another hour passed as we all asked questions, so it was soon almost 5:30 by the time we had started running out of questions. Deciding it was time to finally ask the question that had been bothering me, I cleared my throat. "I would like to know why Clint wasn't fazed by this whole thing at all?" I said, smirking as he appeared to be shocked I had noticed.

After everyone else turned to stare at him, he started to grow sort of squeamish. Finally, he caved and began to explain. "Well, technically I am part demigod. My grandmother on my mother's side was a daughter of Apollo. That is where I get my archery skills from, along with countless hours of practice. My great grandfather on my dad's side was actually a Roman demigod, although I don't know his godly parent. I grew up hearing stories about their adventures. That's also why I found the part about their truce shocking. The fact that they had both descended from the two different religions is what eventually caused their divorce. The hatred between the two camps ran deep, so I was amazed that they had over come such a deep hereditary feeling."

Another round of questions started up, this time directed at Clint, but it was quickly halted when a strange cold voice from the shadows said, "Always nice to meet new family..."

* * *

**AN: Well, there it is! If you liked it, please review and let me know! You can even hate it, and I would still encourage you to review and let me know what I could change. Hopefully I can have another chapter up soon. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Oh my gosh! You guys are so awesome! Thank you all so much for your reviews/favorites/follows! I never dreamed that so many people would like my writing, so thanks a bunch. It means a lot.**

**Edit: I did add a sentence at the very end, because for some reason it didn't save with the rest of the chapter. It's nothing major, but it kind of improves the ending a bit. **

**Now that that's been said, here is a disclaimer: _I unfortunately do not own Percy Jackson or the Avengers, no matter how much I would like_ to.**

**With that, thanks again and enjoy!**

~ Chapter 2 ~

Percy Jackson

We arrived at Stark Towers, via shadow travel curtsey of Nico, in just enough time to hear Thor finish giving the Avengers the lowdown on us demigods. I was surprised to hear that Clint, aka Hawkeye, was actually a two time legacy from both camps. Catching Nico's eye, I raised my eyebrow. He smirked, and decided to let our presence be known.

"Always nice to meet new family," he said, his voice cold like usual as he casually sauntered out of the shadows, causing every person in the room to jump at least three feet in the air, surprised. I head Thalia snort beside me, trying hard to not laugh, and I knew that if I even glanced her way, we both would be rolling on the floor in laughter. That's kinda the way our cousin's humor worked. It was possibly the driest sense of humor on the planet and he hardly ever used it, but every so often he would whip it out, usually at the most inconvenient of times, and you would be laughing so hard that you would pee yourself in a matter of seconds.

I quickly decided laughing like a maniac would be the worst case of action at the moment, however, mostly due to the fact that everyone minus two people looked like they were about to kill us. Suddenly I was rethinking our original plan of arriving by shadow travel, and decided that just using the front door probably would have been a better choice. Luckily our little demigod lives were spared from having to do battle with 'The Earth's Mightiest Heroes' when Thor stepped out between us, and calmly assured them that we were their "guests". By calmly, I mean that he actually yelled it, but I got the feeling that it was actually the volume of his regular speaking voice and the poor guy just didn't know any better.

After things calmed down, and we made sure that there wasn't an angry green Hulk rampaging around New York, Thor, in an attempt either to be hospitable or just delay our future conversation, offered us some tarts of pop. At seeing our our confused faces, he continued to pantomime pop tarts popping out of a toaster until finally the whole team piped in and explained what he meant. Just the thought of food made my stomach growl, seeing as I hadn't had time to grab breakfast before we left camp. I could tell the others felt the same way by the looks they were giving me. Figuring that the Avengers could probably use a break as well, considering the fact that learning a previously-thought-fake mythology is actually real in one morning can be more than a little overwhelming, I smiled and happily agreed.

Once we were in the outrageously huge kitchen (Did I mention huge?) and had been supplied with various breakfast items, we all sat down around the table. The Avengers sat on one side, and the three of us demigods sat on the other. They were obviously still wary of us, and I would be lying if I said I didn't feel the same. After gobbling down his pop tarts, Thor cleared his throat and said, "Brave and Noble Demigods, on behalf of everyone on Asgard and Earth, we graciously thank you and your gods for being willing to discuss the possibility of an alliance between us."

Having just taken a rather large bite out if my blueberry pop tart, I awkwardly had to swallow it all relatively fast, nearly choking on it, before I was able to mumble a 'no problem'. Not the most diplomatic choice of words, and I consequently felt my face grow warm due to embarrassment.

Luckily, Thor continued on as if it was the most common reply in the world. "We would also like to offer you three a spot on the Avengers, regardless of your ultimate decision on the alliance," the god of thunder's word rang clearly through the room. It seemed like the whole rest of the Avengers team did a mental face palm at the exact same time. The three of us demigods snickered quietly, while we watched them try to explain to Thor why that was the worst possible way that he could have handled that.

It went like something you would imagine seeing in one of those old silent movies. Thor, completely clueless and confused, listened to the others, occasionally injecting a really loud 'I don't comprehend' or muttering the phrase 'Strange Midgardian Ways'. Tony and Clint were laughing hysterically, while Natasha watched it all with an amused indifference. Steve and Bruce were both trying to explain that if you want someone to be your ally, you can't offer them a spot on the team immediately following it, because then it seems like you are trying to bribe them, and you should have offered after they became our ally, and they are sitting there watching us argue, and probably think we are insane and won't want to join, ect...

Deciding that this could probably go on for hours, and there was a pretty important things to discuss, I forced myself to think about the matter on hand. In the dream I had last night, Thalia, Nico, and I were in the throne room of Olympus. The Olympians had informed us that we were to meet with the Avengers and discuss an alliance in the face of an upcoming threat, that they couldn't tell us about like usual. They didn't inform us, however, that we would be offered a spot on the Avengers. That's practically every little kid's dream. I already knew what Thalia's answer would be, and I had a fairly good guess as to Nico's as well. For myself, I didn't know.

On one hand, I would love to say yes, and be able to escape from the pressure of being the leader back at camp, as much as I hate to admit it. Just thinking about it makes me feel incredibly guilty. On the other hand, I feel like I should say no, because of that exact same reason. Everyone at camp looks up to me, and if we have to go into a war again then I need to be there for them. Glancing over at my cousins, I noticed that they were looking at me, and knew what I was thinking. We had a quick argument over it in greek, before Thalia won after throwing in the WWAS, or 'What Would Annabeth Say' card.  
Returning my attention to the still distracted Avengers, I cleared my throat and stood up. Thalia and Nico did the same, and soon we had all of their attentions. Taking a deep breath, I said, "As the official ambassadors of Mount Olympus and Greek demigods everywhere, we agree to the terms of the Alliance that have previously been discussed with Odin, and pledge to aid you and receive your aid in dealing with the rising threat." After finishing, I looked over to Thalia and Nico questioningly, and grinned when I saw their surprised looks.

"Wow Seaweed Brain, I can't believe you managed to recite that word for word. The gods told you it, what, one time? Two at the most? I'm impressed," Thalia whispered in my ear, as I shook the hand of a grateful Thor. By the time he stopped shaking my hand, it felt like he had replaced it with jello. I went along the line of Avengers, and shook each of their hands as well.

Sitting back down in my seat, I noticed the atmosphere was a lot less tense than before, and it made me realize that they had actually thought we were in a position to turn them down. Fingering the beads around my neck, the latest of which depicted the two signs for the two camps in front of the Athena Parthenos and little Greek and Latin symbols representing the campers we had lost floating behind it, I thought back to the devastating toll that it had taken on both camps. This latest war being the second in four years, I don't see how we would be able to survive another without help. I was pulled out of my depressing thoughts when I heard someone talking to me.

"So, considering the fact we are allies now, do we get to find out who you are? Or are you three and Thor just going to keep that juicy information to yourselves?" Tony asked, smirking as he leaned back in his chair and stuck his feet up on the table. He received a glare from Natasha, and quickly returned his feet to their regular position, doing his best to look like an angel who didn't do anything wrong.

I had completely forgotten about that little detail in everything that had happened, and by glancing at my friends, I could tell the same applied for them too. I guess we were so used to people already knowing our names, usually a monster or incredibly powerful being who wanted to kill you, that we haven't needed to introduce ourselves to anyone in a long time. We shrugged at each other, and Thalia stood up. Curious, I watched each of the Avengers to see what their reactions would be.

"I am Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, and Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis," she said casually, but still sounding proud of her part in the hunt. Everyone seemed pretty impressed with her list of titles, although everyone but Thor looked confused about Hunter part. She waited a minute to make sure they were all following, and grinned as she shot a small bolt of lightning from the tip of one finger, over her head, to the same finger on the other hand and back. I rolled my eyes at her display, and tried to stifle a grin when I noticed Thor's impressed face Sitting back down, she looked toward Nico, who stood up.

"I am Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, and the Ghost King," he said indifferent, but I know he was at least a little proud of his title of the Ghost King. The Avengers seemed to feel impressed, although they were watching him a little more carefully now. He didn't offer to show them what he could do, which was probably a good thing as Nico's skills, however cool, were also a bit creepy, especially to strangers. He sat back down, and all eyes turned to me.

I shrugged and stood up, feeling their expectant eyes on me the whole time. "I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, and Hero of Olympus," I said casually, watching each of their reactions. Thor looked smug, almost like he was thinking that they couldn't have picked better allies. Tony was looking at the three of us like he was trying to figure out how we worked, while Bruce was giving off the more scientifically curious vibe. Natasha was looking between the us with a stoic gaze of indifference, although I did see her eyebrow raise, impressed. Steve was watching us like he could tell that we have been through stuff nobody should have had to go through and he was sorry for it, while Clint was currently looking like a kid on Christmas morning, seemingly extremely excited at being in the presence of three powerful demigods.

As I sat back down, Tony spoke up. "Now that that's over, what do you say to joining the team?" he asked, growing more serious, but still keeping his careless attitude. Once again, I felt all of their eyes travel toward us. Thalia shook her head, explaining that she had other more important obligations that didn't include working with a bunch of boys. Nico shrugged, but said that he was needed as an ambassador for his dad, and besides he wasn't really one for the team thing. That left me.

"Well, I don't see how I can say no if I don't want to be simultaneously electrocuted and chased by an undead army," I started, shooting a glare at my two cousins, and drawing looks of confusion from the others. "So, sure, I'll do it. I don't mind being the demigod representative on the Avengers, but I have to be able to leave and go help out at camp if they need me, because they are family and family comes first."

After I finished, everyone was quiet for a moment, before they all came over and started welcoming me to the team. I decided right then that maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. I just have to figure out how to tell Annabeth...

* * *

**AN: Hopefully that met all of your standards! Sorry it wasn't the fastest, but I had written it once, read through it, and ultimately decided that it was garbage. It was bad. So, I had to rewrite it, and I can happily say that this one suited my expectations. **

**As for updating, I don't think I will be able to do it on a regular basis. It may take anywhere from one day to two weeks, just depending on my crazy schedule. **

**Please feel free to leave any comments about it, especially if the characters don't sound like they should! What legnth of chapters you prefer, and any complaints you have are also things I would love to know.**

**Thank you so much for reading! I will do my best to have the next one up as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Oh my gosh... 24 favorites and 56 follows?! You guys are the best! Thank you so much for taking the time out of your busy lives to read my story. It really means a lot. Also, thank you for all of the reviews! They helped me get through the massive writer's block I was having while writing this chapter. **

**Speaking of writer's block, jeeze! I rewrote this chapter at least 4 times! I originally started out from Cap's POV, but it didn't work. Eventually I moved on to Fury because there has been a ****distinct lack of Fury in these first few chapters, and that was unacceptable. I had a bunch of fun trying to figure out what had kept Fury from being at the meeting, and decided to have him 'meet' a few characters. You should be able to figure out who they are by the time you finish reading the chapter. I also threw in a couple references to other characters, so feel free to guess which ones refer to who! **

**There is also a little bit of Percy POV at the end, just 'cause.**

**Sorry for the really long AN. I'll just say real quick that _I don't own PJO or the_ Avengers, and you can continue with the story! Enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

* * *

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

_Nick Fury_

I am late. And I am never late. Ever. That is just one of the many unusual things that has happened to me these past few days. The thing that I am late for is a meeting with the Avengers and our supposed new allies, assuming they agree to the terms of our alliance. I suppose that's the thing that set the ball rolling in regards to my week. It happened two days ago. Monday to be specific.

Thor had approached me about a possible addition to the Avengers. When I asked him about who he had in mind and why now, he had refused to answer. He would only say that there is something brewing that could destroy not only earth, but every world, and he thought offering them a spot on the team might be helpful in getting them to agree to an alliance. I asked him what threat he was talking about, and he still wouldn't budge. He had said that he would tell me when he told the Avengers the morning before they arrived.

Needless to say, I wasn't pleased. It is my job to know what is going on. If I have no clue what I am up against, it makes it that much harder to defeat it. Before I had a chance to protest anymore, I heard a crash of thunder. Peering out the window, I noticed that there wasn't even a cloud in the sky. I glanced at Thor, who shook his head solemnly, seemingly warning me not to go on.

I felt my scowl deepen as I stalked out of the room, not even replying to his request. If Thor wouldn't tell me, then I would have to find out myself. That proved to be a lot harder than I had thought, however, despite my numerous resources.

Every time I had even thought I was close, something would happen to blow that theory out of the water:

Mutants - One phone call to Dr. Xavier destroyed that option.

Aliens - After scanning through all of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Databases and a couple conversations with experts of Alien origin that option could hardly be plausible.

Superheroes and Supervillans - S.H.I.E.L.D. has records on almost every superhuman, even ones who have yet to come to the public's attention, and none would be of major importance to what Thor was talking about.

Other Countries - None of the other countries on Earth have the resources to combat a threat that had Thor scared. Although, I did talk to a few ambassadors, but they had no clue either.

Other Mythologies - I had to look into this as well, considering the fact that the Norse mythology turned out to be real. Every thing I looked at, was a dead end. There is no viable proof that other mythologies exist. Norse Gods had left artifacts that helped justify their existence, but I could not find anything regarding other religions.

Although it sounded like a good theory, it had to be scraped as well.

Strange things began to happen once I had begun researching the potential ally. For example, my phone call to Dr. Xavier was interrupted when a bird that looked somewhat like an eagle snatched my phone and dropped it a couple yards in front of me, only for it to be hit by a lightning bolt that completely fried the circuits. Every time I looked for something in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Database, my search would get redirected to a National Geographic special on owls. When I tried to meet with an ambassador, the boat he was supposed to take to our meeting was mysteriously sunk. Another meeting was interrupted by a heard of cows that had supposedly escaped from a dairy and had traveled all the way to Central Park.

Just plain weird, if you ask me. This morning was no exception.

It had started off fine, aside from the three old ladies that looked like they were a part of a biker gang who stormed the doughnut shop I was in and glared at me as if I had committed a horrible personal offense to them. Confused, which is something I will never admit to, I calmly ordered my doughnut and exited the shop. There was something about them that set me on the edge, and I made a mental note to look them up and see if I could find out who they were after my meeting. I then walked to the subway, my car having mysteriously broke down earlier. Something about cereal being lodged in the engine. Needless to say, there are now some Ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. mechanics looking for work.

I felt myself grow angry just thinking about it, and forced myself to focus on the task at hand. Once I had boarded the subway, I sat down on one of the available seats. I sent a glare at the other occupants of the train, letting them know they better not try anything, and they stayed away from me, leaving me to my thoughts.

That is, until the next stop. Once the doors opened, a lady walked on and everyone else got out. The lady in question was extremely beautiful, which immediately put me on the edge. It wasn't a natural beauty, and she almost radiated with a hidden power. She was dressed in a regular business suit that didn't really make her stand out until you looked at her eyes. The look in her grey eyes showed that she was incredibly smart and cunning, and probably wouldn't hesitate to destroy you if you were in her way.

The subway lurched forward, and I raised my eyebrows as she sat down in front of me, my hand casually drifting to one of my hidden guns. Her eyes caught my movement and she laughed, a cold knowing laugh that sent shivers down my spine.  
"That won't be necessary, Nick. I am just here to give you two warnings," she said ominously. I immediately stopped my hand from grabbing the weapon, but I didn't move it from it's position near the gun. I opened my mouth to ask who she thought she was, but was interrupted.

"I respect your search for knowledge, but all knowledge comes with a price. Some prices are so small you hardly realize them and others are so large they can change the world. The knowledge you seek is of the latter category, and will completely change the course of your life, not to mention other's lives depending on what you do with it. That is why you must wait until the time is right, because once you learn, there is no going back. Even once you know of it, it is vital that you tell no one.  
"Secondly, do not underestimate your new allies. They have seen many hardships, some of which would make you crumble to your knees, and have fought and won two wars. Despite what you may think when you see them, they are more equipped to handle this problem than any others, and are your best chance at winning this upcoming war. You need to be prepared to trust them, and gain their trust as well, which will be more difficult in some cases than in others," she finally finished, sending a cold look my way.

Her words filled my bones with dread, and I couldn't help but wonder what we were really up against. Unable to find words, which I strongly suspected was due to something on her part, I watched silently the train slowed to a stop. She gracefully stood up and walked out as the doors opened.

I checked my watch as people started filtering back on, and let out a string of curses. The meeting was supposed to have started an hour ago, and I know the Avengers wouldn't have waited for me to start. The conductor's voice crackled on to the intercom, announcing that I wasn't even halfway to my destination. I let out another string of curses and leaned back against the seat. At least I would have time to think back over that strange encounter with that lady.

When my stop finally came, I stormed out of the tunnel. I hadn't come any closer to an explanation than I was when I had started out. Stalking my way down the sidewalk, I set my eyes on the tall building now known as the Avenger's Tower.  
As I reached the front entrance to the building, I spotted somebody standing by the front desk. He appeared to be looking for a receptionist, and I couldn't figure out why JARVIS hadn't taken care of him yet. As I got closer, I could tell he was a mailman of some sort. He was holding a medium sized cardboard box and a clipboard, and was talking on a cell phone.

Upon my entrance, he raised his head and quickly ended his call. I scowled as he began to make his way over to me, clearly I was not destined to make even part of the meeting. If he noticed my impatience, he didn't show it as he stopped in front of me.

"Hello! I have a package for someone who resides in this tower, and I need a signature. If you could just sign this, that would be great," he said as he thrust the clipboard and pen into my hands. I didn't see any way out of it, so I quickly scribbled my name.

The top of the slip read 'Hermes Express', which struck me as odd because I had never heard of it before. Handing it back to the man, I turned and stalked to the elevator. When I looked back as the elevator doors were closing, I noticed that he was gone.

The elevator doors closed, and I felt it shoot up towards the Avenger's floor. When I stepped out of the elevator, I was surprised to notice that they weren't in the large living area. Hearing voices coming from the kitchen, I turned and headed in that direction. As I got closer, I could hear all of the individual Avengers, but there were a couple voices I hadn't ever heard before. When I stepped into the doorway, I saw all of the Avengers standing by the table and looking towards the corner. Following their eyes, I turned my attention to the corner where, what I assume are three teenagers, hooked arms and walked straight into the shadow.

Looking back at the team, I crossed my arms and sent them all a glare as they slowly noticed my presence. "Would anyone care to tell me what in the blazes is going on?"

_Percy Jackson_

You know that feeling that you get when someone has messed with your room and you just know that you will never be able to find anything ever again? Well, that's exactly what i felt like when I walked into my cabin after I said goodbye to Nico and Thalia, only it was 100 times worse. It was completely empty. There weren't even any clothes in my dresser, and the Minotaur horn wasn't beside my bed.

I immediately assumed it was the Hermes cabin, but if that were the case, they would have set off one of the traps I had asked the Hephaestus cabin to instal earlier that summer. Seeing as there were no stains that resembled blue food coloring, it was safe to assume nobody had waltzed in uninvited.

While it felt good to know that my fellow campers somewhat respected my privacy, it didn't help me get any closer to an answer to where my stuff disappeared to. Scouring my empty cabin once more, I noticed a white sheet of paper on my bed that hadn't been there before. Picking it up, I was glad to see that it was written in Greek. It felt immediately familiar, and I soon learned why.

It was a mailing receipt from Hermes Express. On it, it listed my name as the recipient and a random address somewhere in New York. The address seemed familiar, and after a moments thought I realized why. It was the same address that Nico had said right before he had shadow traveled us to the meeting with the Avengers.

Great. That meant that right now, all of my possessions were currently residing somewhere in the Avenger Tower. Hopefully my stuff hadn't just appeared out of nowhere and an unsuspecting janitor had thrown them away, or had a heart attack. That would only bring up more questions that I didn't feel about answering. Thinking back to this morning, I couldn't help but groan when I realized that I actually agreed to leave camp and go live in a house - sorry, tower - with a bunch of strangers. All of whom knew about my heritage, and probably had questions regarding it.

I couldn't help but feel excited at the same time though. I mean, I was going to be an Avenger. It's the stuff of little demigod dreams! Okay, that was an exaggeration. Demigod dreams aren't a walk in the park like that. Ya know, with all of the evil beings and gods that like to show you how you are going to be killed or something equally annoying.

But if we weren't dreaming about that stuff, I am sure at least one person would dream about joining the Avengers, also known as Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Every demigod strives to be a hero in their own way, it's just part of who we are. A spot on the team of some of the greatest heroes of our time would be proof that you did something right along the way.

I couldn't decide wether to dread it, or feel excited. Choosing to put that decision off until later, I placed three drachmas on the receipt. After it shimmered and vanished, I looked around my room once more. Then I turned on my heel and headed towards the Big House.

* * *

**AN: Once again, Thank You! I really wanted to actually reply to your reviews, but my computer has 5% battery left and I can't find my charge cord. Details... **

**Hopefully**** I can start to do that next time! Anyways, I promise I will try my best to update sooner than I did this time, but I can't make any promises. My schedule is super packed, and I am almost never at home due to work and 4-H and other stuff that demands that I wake up way to early to function and keep myself awake all day. That was a pretty bad run-on. Sorry, its kinda late and I am ****hurrying a bit so I can post this tonight.**

**Thank you all again! Please don't hesitate to leave a review, whether it be a suggestion that I can improve on or a question about my favorite color. (Its blue by the way) Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the ****insanely long wait! Things got really busy. I am going to keep this AN relatively short, because I feel like people don't really read these up at the top very often anyways. I would just like to say thank you. Thanks for all of your reviews, follows, and favorites. It means so much that people are liking what I am writing. Please continue to do so, as it really helps motivate me! Thanks, and enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything. :'(**

* * *

~ Chapter 4 ~

Natasha Romonauv

I watched intently as the demigods walked toward the shadows. My eyebrows raised in surprise as they walked into them and disappeared. It was only due to my many years of espionage experience that I was able to school my features back into their regular blank state fairly quickly.

Just as everyone else started to recover from their shock, I turned my attention to a movement in the doorway. It was Fury, and he didn't look to pleased. After a few more minutes everyone else had quieted down, so I figured that it was safe to assume that they had all spotted our visitor as well.

"Would anyone care to tell me what in the blazes is going on?" He said, shooting his glare at each of us in turn.

Tony was, unsurprisingly, the first to reply.

"Uh, JARVIS? Why didn't you tell me Big Tall and Grumpy was standing in the room?" he asked his AI, but when he didn't get an answer, he started to get worried. "JARVIS?" he tried again as he pulled out his phone and started tinkering with it. Finally we heard the whirring sound of a computer starting back up.

"JARVIS what happened? You are supposed to be unhackable," Tony asked, more intrigued than worried at this point. The rest of us just waited in silence, knowing from experience that our little chat with Fury wasn't going anywhere until Tony was done with his thing. Plus, we might have been a little curious too.

After what seemed like forever, JARVIS answered. "Sorry Sir. My systems were overridden by a program called Hephaestus TV."

"Does that mean..." Steve started questioningly, glancing at Thor. He shrugged, and I saw Tony shudder.

"Now thats just creepy," Tony added, and included another shudder just for the sake of it.

Someone cleared their throat, and we all turned our attention back to the person who started this conversation. He looked increasingly impatient as he glared at each of us again.

"Now that thats over, can someone tell me what is going on?" he asked again, but it was more of a demand than a question.

Thor stepped up this time, and proceeded to explain to Fury about the Greek Gods, Goddesses and their children.

When we were finally finished explaining, which shockingly took even longer than when we first learned of it, we all sat in silence for a couple minutes. Bruce opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by JARVIS.

"Sir, it appears that a horse has just landed on the roof. I believe that it has two riders. Would you like me to initiate the security protocol?" the AI said, almost seeming amused.

"No JARVIS, I think we should probably check this one out ourselves. We need an excuse to get out of this room anyways," Tony answered, as he got up and walked toward the elevator. The rest of us followed him, assuming that it had something to do with the Greeks, because really, that's the only explanation that would make any sense.

The elevator ride up was relatively quiet, and I don't think any of us were prepared for the sight that greeted our eyes when the doors opened.

Standing in the middle of the roof, there was two teenagers. One of them had messy black hair and a really nice tan. I quickly recognized him as Percy, one of the demigods that we met this morning. For some reason he was feeding a black horse doughnuts from a box that the other person was holding.

Speaking of her, she was wearing an orange T-shirt like Percy. She had blonde hair that fell in curls around her shoulders, and striking grey eyes that I could see from here. The girl was talking to Percy animatedly in a different language that I assumed was Greek.

Percy was in the middle of saying something to her, when he turned his attention to the horse. He looked surprised for a second, and then looked up at us. After nudging the girl, he waved and the odd group started walking toward us.

We met them in the middle of the roof, and I took a closer look at the horse. He was jet black, and chewing on a glazed doughnut. Strangely enough, the air right above his back was a little fuzzy. Glancing over at Clint, I noticed that he was staring at the animal in barely disguised fascination. Looking back at Percy, I saw that he was watching us with an amused smirk on his face.

Tony, being his usual self, decided to break the silence. "How did you manage to get a horse on my roof?"

The horse in question snorted indignantly, and Percy chuckled lightly.

"Jeez man, you need to stop spending time around Arion. If it gets much worse, I'm going to have to start washing your mouth out with soap," the demigod said to the horse. The black horse snorted again, and Percy laughed. There was something off about the way he was talking to the horse, not to mention the strange foggy stuff that was hanging over the horse's back. I didn't have much time to contemplate it, because the teen turned his attention back to us.

"To answer your question, Mr. Stark, he flew here. And he doesn't appreciate being called a horse," Percy said sarcastically. Tony didn't like that answer at all, and he started to say so when the blonde girl started talking.

"Actually, that brings up a good point. By the way, I am Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, and Architect of Olympus. What Seaweed Brain here meant to say was that he isn't just a horse. Who understands what I mean by that?" Annabeth asked, her grey eyes sliding over each of us calculatingly. When they reached me, we locked eyes, and it felt like she was looking straight through my soul and figuring out how much of a threat I posed. Her eyes themselves were a striking grey, and looked like they held a knowledge of a person much older than her. If you looked deeply enough, they almost seemed shattered. Like she had experienced something that nearly broke her, but lived through it. Before I knew it, she turned her gaze to the rest of the team.

Doing the same, I looked at the group next to me. Clint had stepped forward in response to her question, the amazement still evident on his face if you knew where to look. Thor had done the same, though he just looked like this sort of thing happened every day. Bruce shuffled forward hesitantly, looking unsure as he squinted at the black horse that Percy was now whispering to.

Annabeth nodded, then told the rest of us to look closer at the horse. As she snapped her fingers, the fog that had seemed to be over the horse's back disappeared, leaving behind two beautiful, sleek black wings. I felt my jaw drop in astonishment, and I quickly schooled my expression.

"Avengers, and strange eyepatch guy, meet Blackjack," Percy said with a smug grin as he gestured dramatically to the pegasus, who in turn struck a fancy pose.

Tony sputtered and mumbled something under his breath a few times before asking, "How did we not see those before?"

Annabeth smiled and stepped back beside Percy. "It's called the Mist. It hides all of the things that would key the mortals into our existence from their eyes," she explained as her cold look swept over each of us once more.

"But we can get into that later. At the moment, I am afraid that there are more pressing matters at hand. Can we continue this discussion somewhere out of plain sight?" the blonde haired girl asked, though it was more of a demand than a question.

As the team started to walk back to the elevator, I watched as Annabeth scribbled something on a piece of paper and tied it around the Blackjack's neck. Percy said something to the pegasus before he flew off, and the two joined us in the elevator.

Percy Jackson

The ride back down to the conference room was an awkward one.

Nobody said a word the whole time. To make it even better, everyone stared at us. Natasha stared at us indifferently, while Clint still looked fairly excited. Steve was watching us with, was that sympathy? And Bruce and Tony were inspecting us like only a scientist would. The strange guy with an eyepatch did his best to melt me with his glare. It wasn't even that bad, but he could still take some lessons from Lupa. At least the elevator music didn't sound like Apollo had picked it out.

Finally the elevator dinged and we spilled out into a nice looking hallway. Tony led the way to the conference room and each of us settled into a chair around the long table that occupied the middle. In terms of a conference room, it wasn't too bad. It was all very modern, with a giant screen making up one of the walls, and a long whiteboard on another. Those really nice chairs, ya know the ones that spin and are frankly a horrible idea when you have an ADHD demigod in the room, were placed around the long white table that had a giant screen over it. All in all, it was really state of the art, but I found myself wishing that instead of all this high tech stuff there was just a ping pong table and a random assortment of chairs.

The one-eyed guy, who I had decided to start calling Eyepatch, cleared his throat. He pinned Annabeth, who was seated beside me, and I with a cold stare and said, "I assume that we are going to finally learn what we are up against."

I nodded as Annabeth pushed her chair back and stood up. It was actually for this exact reason that she had come along. She would be able to explain any questions that they had way better than I would. I suppose that comes with being the daughter of the wisdom goddess, but I personally thought that it was just because Annabeth is that awesome.

"Sir, it seems that there might be a slight problem."

Annabeth was just about to start explaining, when she was interrupted by a voice that came from nowhere. In less than a second, both of us were in defensive stances and had our weapons out. A few of the Avengers chuckled, and explained that it was just Tony's AI, JARVIS. We slowly started to relax, and I put riptide, still in pen form, back in my pocket.

"Sorry, I had no intention of frightening you two, but it seems that there are a few monsters heading this way," JARVIS said, his british voice coming from everywhere in the room at once. The Avengers all snapped to attention immediately.

"Do you know how many of them there are?" Annabeth asked, not wanting the Avengers preparing for war if it wasn't necessary.

"According to the new software that I acquired after this morning, I believe that there are three empousai and four hellhounds," JARVIS smoothly replied, leaving a majority of the room confused if their faves were anything to go by.

"I'll take care of it!" I replied, quickly hopping up. Even though I had only been in that room for a few minutes, I could feel my ADHD starting to act up. Annabeth nodded, and turned back to the table. Right as I made it to the door, Clint stood up. I shrugged in reply to the obvious question in his eyes and asked, "Do you have any Celestial Bronze arrows?"

"I had a few made a couple of years back, though I haven't ever needed to use them," he answered briefly. I shrugged again and looked toward Annabeth.

"I'll give him the rundown on the way down," I told her, and after receiving a nod, turned and retraced my steps to the elevator.

We had to stop briefly at the Avenger's floor so Clint could grab his bow, and then we were on our way. Figuring I should warn him about what we were up against, I decided to give him the basics of empousai and hellhounds before I launched into my explanation of the coming events.

"Okay, so you should know that this will be completely different from anything you have ever experienced. Empousai are probably the worse of the two, but hellhounds aren't much better. Depending on how powerful they are, it might take more than one arrow to finish them off. The empousai are going to appear like beautiful women and they will use their beauty and charm speak to get you to come close. Once they have got you under their spell, they will suck your blood, so I would leave them to me if I were you. Hellhounds are basically what they sound like. Arrows are fairly effective against them, though once again it may take more than one," I explained, feeling myself slip into commander mode as I did.

Clint, nodded like a soldier, and got his weapons ready as the light that said we were on the first floor lit up. I pulled out riptide, earning a questioning glance from Clint as I did so. Smirking, I uncapped it and walked out of the elevator, not even pausing to look at his shocked expression.

There they were, just like JARVIS had said, three empousai, one of which was unfortunately very familiar, and four hellhounds. I saw Clint sneak his way over to the hellhounds, who were currently chewing up the chairs in the main lobby, and turned my attention to the three arguing monsters dressed in cheerleader uniforms.

They were so immersed in their argument, that they hadn't even noticed our entrance.

"- not going to be pleased."

"The asgardian should know better -"

"- doesn't matter. It's better than rotting in Tartarus."

" True, and we get all of the demigod blood we want. Especially the sea god's -"

"You know, it's considered rude to talk about someone behind their back," I said, making my presence known. The arguing monsters hissed and turned to face me, scowling.

"Get him!" Kelli screeched, and the other two lurched forward claws out. I attacked, swiping riptide at the one on the left and dodging a strike from the one on the right. Rolling as one of them swiped at me, I made it to my feet and swung. There was a poof of golden dust and the two remaining empousai yelled in rage.

I spared a glance over at Clint, and was relieved to see him holding his own. He was firing at the hellhounds left and right, and was soon down to two. I wasn't sure how he would handle this whole mythological creatures thing at first. Sure, he fought aliens, but hellhounds are a whole different ball game.

The uneven clanking of the empousai tore my attention back to the monsters in front of me. Kelli's friend swiped at me, and I instinctively parried, and jabbed as she exploded in golden dust.

Kelli was the only one left now, and she was slowly walking up toward me. Her form kept flickering between cheerleader and monster, until it finally settled on the latter.

"How many times am I going to have to kill you before you stay dead for a century?" I asked snakily as we circled each other, weapons glinting in the fluorescent light.

She sneered but didn't attack, and I just knew that I was about to listen to some rant about how they are serving a superior being and how we would all die a painful death soon. It seems I was proven right when she opened her mouth, the sharp teeth on full display.

"Perseus Jackson, we meet again. Pity I can't just kill you myself, but the Lady wants you to herself after your little excursion through the Pit," The monster sneered as I winced at the reminder of the events of last year. "But that's not even the best part," she added, her eyes lighting up slightly as if she was picturing my gruesome death as she spoke.

"You little upstart demigods have no clue what is to come. He will rise, and there is nothing you or your pathetic mortal friends can do to stop it. Not even that foolish Asguardian is aware of what he will release!" Kelli finished, throwing in a cliche evil laugh before she burst into flame and vanished.

I started to wonder about how soon my "imminent demise" was actually going to come, but was interrupted by a growl in the other corner. Quickly turning toward the sound, I spotted Clint getting backed up into the corner of the room by a limping hellhound. Judging by the gold dust covering Clint, the other three had already been disposed of. This last one already had three arrows sticking out from various parts of his body, and one glance at Clint's quiver told me that they were the last ones he had.

"Hey Hawkeye!" I yelled, and watched as his head snapped up at me. After capping riptide, I tossed it toward him. I usually don't give my sword to anyone, but I wasn't just about to watch the guy get turned into puppy chow. Letting out a sigh of relief as he caught it, I watched as he uncapped it and swung just as the hellhound leaped.

It exploded into the customary golden dust, and I let out a laugh at Clint's expression. He had a look of shock, confusion, and awe at what had just happened. Brushing off the monster dust as he walked over, he silently handed me back riptide. His expression had morphed into one of seriousness, and I knew it was time to actually tell him the reason a group of monsters had invaded Stark Tower.

I walked over to one of the plush chairs that hadn't been ripped to shreds, and sat down, placing riptide in my pocket as I did so. Clint found another one, and dragged it over in front of me. I let out a sigh, and began.

"Okay so I am sure Thor has told you the bare minimum of whats going on here, but thats probably all. What we demigods know as of right now is that Loki, the Norse god of mischief has teamed up with the Greek goddess of mischief, Até. You can imagine how bad that is, right?" I asked, watching his expression become hard at the mention of Loki. Obviously there is some bad experience there, but I understand how that feels so I won't pry. Even if I am trying to stall.

"Anyways, it started out with them doing small things, like advertising a fake beauty contest in a sewer for Aphrodite or trading Hephaestus' metal shipment with Ares' weapon's shipment. Little stuff like that, ya know. Then it all stopped about a month ago. The gods insisted that they were just to scared of their wrath to continue, but then groups of organized monsters started to pop up everywhere. Kinda like what just happened here actually. They would hint that something was coming for us, something big. Sometimes they would mention names, and others would hint at something much bigger. Then demigods started having dreams. Dream of mass chaos and darkness that made no sense, which is unusual because our dreams tend to be prophetic. The gods still insisted that it was nothing, until Hades reported that things were stirring in Tartarus," I explained, but paused when I reached that name. Even though it has been months since that awful place, it still haunted me. Annabeth wasn't much better, but we have been able to get back to a resemblance of normal. Chances are we won't ever stop having nightmares. According to Chiron, there is no way to live through something like that and not be changed by it, especially something as terrible of the pit itself. I felt Clint's eyes on me, and forced myself to take a deep breath and continue on.

"He couldn't tell them what exactly it was, just that it was something powerful and ancient. The gods finally acknowledged the issue, and after a few more council meetings, they have an idea of the mischief gods' plans. The gods got scared enough to contact Odin, and here we are. At the moment we think that Nyx, the primordial goddess of Night, is involved in their plans as well, but haven't had any confirmation. They haven't told us what they think it is, just that it's bad. We just know enough that we know to plan for another war," finishing, I was surprised to find that I had been unconsciously fiddling with riptide. I shoved it back into my pocket, and stood up before I glanced at Clint.

The blood seemed to have disappeared from his face. He sat for a moment longer before standing up and following me back to the elevator. We had been gone from the meeting long enough, I doubted that there would be anything left to listen to.

The ride back up was quiet, aside from the elevator music. Clint stood in thoughtful silence. It was probably his training kicking in, as he seemed to shift into a professional demeanor. He actually seemed pretty used to this sort of situation, and I couldn't help but wonder how often things like this popped up for the Avengers. Sure, this is really far on the bad scale, but he was taking this better than a regular mortal would. Shoot, he was taking this better than a regular demigod would.

Pretty soon, we were back on the conference room floor. He led the way back and I followed him back into the room. The talking stopped as we walked in, and I gave them all a sly grin as I waved. Seeing that we were fine, they continued their previous conversation as we took our seats. My ADHD still hadn't calmed down from the battle, so I can honestly say that I have no clue what they were talking about for a while there. It sounded like a more informative version of the explanation I told Clint, which is the exact reason that I brought Annabeth along.

Every so often, someone would interject with a question, and eventually they shifted into a different topic of conversation altogether. Figuring that I should probably pay attention, I stopped spinning my chair and listened to the conversation. Annabeth was explaining the properties of the Mist.

"So if it really hides all this stuff from our sight, how are we going to help fight against this threat?" Steve asked thoughtfully.

"Well, that is actually one of the reasons that we rode Blackjack over. We wanted to see how many of you can see through the mist. Leo, the head camper of the Hephaestus cabin, has a few ideas for things that will allow you to see through it. He plans on working with the Hecate cabin, but it won't be easy and they need a number before they start. It is actually really similar to what the gods did to upgrade JARVIS. Same idea," Annabeth answered, the sun streaming from the windows and lighting her blond curls up. It amazed me sometimes just how beautiful she was. The way her grey eyes watched me as a smirk found a way onto her face - wait. She just asked me a question. I felt my mind shift into rewind mode. Clearing my throat, I tried to hide my embarrassment as I asked for her to repeat it.

"Can you pull out riptide real quick, Seaweed Brain?"

I nodded as I reached into my pocket and uncapped the pen. Everyone who had yet to see it, let out a collective gasp. Some of them even pulled out their weapons out of habit (Natasha and Eyepatch), and sheepishly put them back when it was obvious that I wasn't going to start attacking them. Annabeth asked them one by one, what they saw me holding, and I realized that they must have wanted an example of the mist at work. Several of them, (Natasha and Eyepatch again) saw a gun, and I couldn't help but be reminded of my very first quest. Steve saw a baseball bat, and Tony saw a wrench. The rest of them all saw riptide as it was, although Bruce seemed unsure. Annabeth snapped her fingers and manipulated the mist so that the rest of them could see it as well.

She went on to explain that the Hulk side of Bruce could probably see through the mist. Annabeth continued by saying that it was a good thing, because we had been unsure about how well the inventions would have reacted to the Hulk in the first place, and he just needed to practice until he could see them even as himself without trying. Then she continued to explain things and answer questions, and I am ashamed to admit that I tuned out again.

Thankfully it was over soon, and the Avengers all insisted that we order pizza. Annabeth declined, saying that she had to get back to camp, even though I could tell that she really wanted to talk to Tony about the architecture of his tower. I told the Avengers that I would meet back up with them after I saw Annabeth off, and we got back in the elevator after a few short goodbyes.

"So, I hope you are planning to visit often," I started to say as I felt her hand slip into mine. As I waited for her reply, I couldn't help but wonder at how perfectly they fit together.

"Of course! You really are a Seaweed Brain if you would think that I would pass up the chance to ask Tony Stark a few of my questions!" she teased me, and I pretended to look offended before she broke down into a fit of giggles. I soon joined her, and we laughed for the rest of the elevator ride.

When the doors opened, we walked away from the elevator a few feet, and I gave my best taxi cab whistle. As we waited for Blackjack, we watched the sun set over the city, my arm over her shoulders. Pretty soon, we spotted a black dot coming toward us.

"Hey Boss. You called?" Blackjack said as he landed.

"Ya Blackjack. Could you take Wise Girl here home? And how many times have I asked you to stop calling me boss?" I asked as we walked over to the pegasus.

"You got it Boss," He replied, completely ignoring my second question.

I shook my head, exasperated, before turning to Annabeth. She grinned at me, and I felt myself return it, as she slid her arms around my neck. We kissed, just a short one, but it felt like a promise that we would get through this together. Then she pulled away and climbed onto Blackjack.

"See ya Wise Girl," I said, waving as the pair walked back to the middle of the roof.

"Try not to be such a Seaweed Brain without me!" she shot back, waving her hand goodbye.

"Take care of her Blackjack," I called as the horse took off, and started flying toward camp.

"Sure thing, Boss," is all I heard before they were out of sight. I turned and walked back to the elevator, pressing the button to go to the floor that the Avengers said they were eating on.

* * *

**There it is. The ending was a little abrupt, but I wrote it late last night. I might go back and fix it up a little in the future, but for now it works for me. Anyways, what did you guys think? It was a lot longer than usual. Do you all prefer that, or do you like shorter chapters? Also, I can't figure out which POV that I like to write from. I will probably try each character at least once, so if any of them seem OOC, please let me know. Other than that, I don't know what else to address. Oh, there was that fight scene. That was ****actually my first time writing anything like that, so I would appreciate it if you let me know what I could improve. **

**I also said that I was going to try to reply to reviews, so even though I really should work on my homework, here you go.**

**Glossette - Ya, it was in a way. Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Mikeo - Thanks! That means a lot. And I wouldn't be opposed to more reviews... *hint, hint* ;)**

**Protagonist Of Life - Thanks for taking the time to review! I am glad you are enjoying it!**

**andy6rocks1 - Here's your update! And thank you for reviewing!**

**youngwriter - Thank you! I am so glad that like it.**

**Pen-Always-In-Hand - Here you go! Thank you!**

**Young Writer Author - Thank you! For reviewing, favoriting, and following!**

**Meg the Patriot - Hmm... Lets see. That's actually a really hard question. My favorite music genre is either songs from musicals or just regular pop songs. I also love accapella music. My taste kind of varies. My favorite artist is between Bruno Mars, Christina Perri, Train, Sara Bareilles, and more. (I am really indecisive...) And song would have to be anything that has a story and or is funny. Barenaked Ladies also are pretty great. I love the song If I Had a Million Dollars from them. I love Bruno Mars' Grenade and It Will Rain. Some others are My Freeze Ray (Neil Patrick Harrris's Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog) and almost every Joshua Kaddison and Garth Brooks song. I'm going to stop now before this gets to long.**

**As for the other question, I am currently in both choir and band. I am part of a girls only singing group, jazz band, and regular band (which is concert, and marching). My school is relatively small, and we don't have an orchestra class. If we did though, I probably be a part of that too. :)**

**Thank you for reviewing - by the way! I love the input! I will do my best to add some more details. And on the Percy front, I tried to steer away from that depressed kinda thing. I'm not saying that it won't be a part of the story - you can't go through something like that and not be affected by it - but it won't be the prominent point. **

**Thanks again! I had fun answering your questions, even if I'm not 100% sure that they are actually answered. ;)**

**Thats all the review for now! Thank you all for reading! Please let me know what you thought, and continue to let me know what I can improve on!**


End file.
